Picture
by Aly K
Summary: This story is about the picture that Moody shows Harry in the fifth book. It takes place from the picture being taken up to the Potters' death.


PICTURE - I know the title sorta sucks but Im not feeling very creative ; )

Aly K

Summary: This is a little something about the picture of the old Order of the Pheonix that Moody shows Harry. It takes place from when the picture is taken to when the Potters are killed. If you haven't read the fifth book this will make little sense. Sorry no Harry except for the little baby.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters and I am getting no money for this story. This is strictly for my amusement and anyone else. Oh how I wish I owned those twins : )

"Get into the picture, Moody!" Emmeline yelled at Mad-Eye.

"I...well...it's just...I-" he muttered back.

Lupin, who must have everything running smoothly said, "Stop being such a git and come over here!" A second later he left his spot to pull Moody over to the group. Moody glared at Lupin with his good eye while his magical one moved around the room in circles.

"Are we ready now?" Albus asked us as he pushed his half moon spectaclesup his nose.

"If we could get Potter's hair to stay down." I said, ruffling his jet black hair, which was sticking up in every direction.

"That'll never happen!" Lilly Potter needlessly told us.

"Okay, we're taking this picture on three whether everyone is ready or not." Lupin called out impatiently.

"One, two, three." Albus said. On three we either waved or held our glasses up to the camera. Albus waved his wand and the camera flashed. The picture came out and floated onto the table.

As soon as the photo came out I hooked my arm around James' neck and pulled him towards the large table that sat in the middle of the even larger room we were in. I let go when he gave me a few punches to the ribs. We grinned loike children at Lily, who was shaking her head at us.

"Everyone settle down. We have to be serious now. We must start thinking-" Albus started, but was cut off by a loud wail that came from another room.

Lily dropped her head down onto James' shoulder and said with a moan, "We just got him to sleep! What could possibly have woken him?"

"Don't worry, Lil. I got him." I told her before leaving to get my godson.

Through the doorway I could hear Moody growl, "You shouldn't take that boy around with you. He cries too much. What if you were in a spot and the little one started up? Alice and Frank don't have their boy here." He was referring to the Longbottoms and their son.

"Neville has his grandmother. What can I do with Harry? Give him to my sister?"

James disagreed immediately, "My son will never step foot in that house!"

I heard Albus chuckle.

A silence fell when I entered with the little bundle in my arms. Lily smiled up at James when I came over. I could see the pride for her son shining in her eyes. "Here you go." I said as I went to give them the baby.

"Oh no you don't. You got him to stop crying, so he's staying with you." James told me.

I replied with a grin, "Are you sure? By the time he turns sixteen he'll be living with me to get away from you two. You might want to spend as much time with him as you can."

"No. I think he'll be a momma's boy." Lupin told us.

"And I thought you people could stay focused on a serious matter for just once in your lives." Albus muttered. A few people scoffed in reply.

I looked around the room while bouncing little Harry in my arms. This was the Order of the Pheonix. My eyes first came to rest on Mad-Eye Moody. He was muttering something under his breath as his eyes darted around the room. Next to him stood the Longbottoms. Their son Neville was about the same age as Harry. Then there was Dedalus Diggle and Emmeline Vance. She was looking oddly at the top hat Dedalus kept dropping. Next Lily and James stood together, laughing at something Remus Lupin was saying. After them Edgar Bones, Elphias Doge, and the Prewett brothers Fabian and Gideon were discussing something that probably had very little importance. Peter Petigrew was watching them. Caradoc Dearborn was smacked by Marlene Mckinnon while he, Dorcas Meadows, Benjy Fenwick, and Sturgis Podmore laughed. Finally I looked at Albus Dumbledoor, his brother Aberforth, and the half giant Rubeus Hagrid who were standing next to me.

"An odd bunch we are, eh?" Hagrid asked me.

"That we are." I replied. Although we were a weird group, we were very good. We were foolish and childish sometimes, but we got the job done. We are, without a doubt some of the best wizards and witches of our time.

It's been two and a half weeks since we all met up to take that picture. Albus was right. We have to get serious. We lost someone for the first time a few days ago. Marlene and her family were murdered by Death Eaters. She had tried to keep her family out of everything that had to do with the Order. Edgar and Elphias are having the hardest time because they are also keeping their families on the outside, but everyone is feeling the loss.

James, Emmeline, Benjy and I have tracked the Death Eaters that killed Marlene to a maze of building. They're trying to lose us, but I'm in the lead and I will not let them get away. I burst into a clearing and looked around. Suddenly I was hit with the worst pain I have ever felt! Every bone in my body feels like it's on fire! All I can hear is this loud screaming.

Through the haze I hear someone yell, "Stupefy!"

After that the pain stopped I found myself on the ground gasping for breath. Then it came to me that I was the one screaming. That made me feel a little ashamed. Next thing I know James is leaning over me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"God, that hurt." I whispered back.

He smiled, then looked over to the fight. I followed his gaze to see Emmeline finishing off the last Death Eater. Benjy was tying up the other four.

My focus returned to James when he said, "Come on." He pulled me to my feet. I swayed a little and he put my arm over his shoulder to keep me steady.

"Are you all right, Sirius?" Emmeline asked me as she walked over with Benjy.

"Yeah, but what was that?"

"No idea. I don't think we've ever learned that one." She told me.

"No complaints here." Benjy said. I agree with him. I wouldn't want to know a curse llike that.

"You don't look so good. mate." James told me.

"We should get him back to headquarters. James, you go with Sirius. Benjy and I will take care of them." Emmeline said, pointing to the Death Eaters.

The next moment James and I had apparated into the meeting room. James deposited me in a chair and left the room. I stretched out and layed my head down on the table. I jerked it up when I felt a small sensation of pain. I stared closely at the table and saw a small bit of blood. My hand went up to my temple where I found a small cut.

"I'm guessing you got that when you fell." James said when he came back with a small kit.

"Anyone here?" I asked as he sat down next to me and opened the little box.

"No, but they'll be here soon. We have a meeting in half an hour." James replied as he cleaned the cut and put a bandage over it. Then he pulled out his wand and said, "Scourgify." The garbage and blood disappeared. After that he left to put the kit back where he found it.

"Prongs, what happened to my wand?" I yelled to him.

"Oh, I got it." He answered. He was holding it when he came back in. He handed it back and said, "You should probably get some rest before the meeting."

"Stop being a mother hen! I'm fine."

"Should we make some food now or wait? And I'm not a mother hen."

"Is it our turn? And yes, you are."

"I can't remember. And no."

"Then don't make anything. And yes you are."

He waved his hands at me in defeat, "All right, whatever you say. Still, you should rest. We don't know what that curse was or what it does. You should take it easy." James started walking towards the kitchen.

"Yes mother." I said with a grin. The last thing I expected was a pot holder to come flying at my face.

"Hello, brain damage here!"

"Your brain has been damaged since you were born." He shouted to me.

"Well look at the family I was born into." I muttered to myself. "I'm probably half crazy from the genes."

Well, what do you guys think? Please review. I don't write for anyone, but I put this stuff up here for you guys and I will continue to if I know people are reading it. Thanx.

Also, in my Lord of the Rings story I put little questions at the bottom. They range from facts I need for the story (or my curiousity) to little things I want to know how you guys feel about. If you'd like me to do that here please tell me and I will. I'll also tell you what kind of answers I got and my own answer.


End file.
